Power Ranger Nitro Charge
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: 2,000 years ago on Earth a Battle raged on for the fate of the Blue Planet, The Powerful Wizard Octane used his Powers to Expel The Evil of Raditron, The Counterattack from Raditron cause Octane's Powers to Disappear into thin air as Raditron was sent into The Void, 2,000 years later in Present Day in the City of Heighten View where there's little to no Excitment in it.


Hello! This is Ranger Red 2.3 with a Fifth Story, I like to thank JMac, Chainsaw Cheerleader, Quantum Bewear, WhatsupWriter26/Loving30, Charlotte Charlie Hurtley, and Blackgale for Shirogane Sanda.

Author's Note: I am glad everyone loved the Pilot of Power Rangers Delta Force, thank you to all who loved and Submitting Characters, and I hope you all love Power Rangers Nitro Charge too, Enjoy The Chapter :-).

Summery: 2,000 years ago on Earth a Battle raged on for the fate of the Blue Planet, The Powerful Wizard Octane used his Powers to Expel The Evil of Raditron, The Counterattack from Raditron cause Octane's Powers to Disappear into thin air as Raditron was sent into The Void, 2,000 years later in Present Day in the City of Heighten View where there's little to no Excitment in it, Besides there Race Car Events.

Chapter 1: Nitro Charger Set, Go!

In the city of Heighten View it is a small town but get's it's name for a good view of the sunsetting, but the other thing it is known for is it's Racing Grand Prix, People from all around comes to enjoy the Show, but there is also street racing at night for the over eager teens, as they race for the fun of it.

People was walking around a a empty Werehouse as a few came in groups asaRace was in progress as six were racing as a Blue Car known as Blur was up in front with two more cars behind him, one was a Silver Car called Silver Dust and the other was a Yellow car called Yellow Demon as The Silver Dust car begin to skid as it comes to a stop pulling to a side as the Yellow Demon car gets back in control as it want Nitro coming past the Blue car going through the Finish Line as people cheered on the Yellow car as the driver climbs out of the car, the driver was a young girl slighty tan with long black hair in a twist, she was wearing a Yellow Jacket with Two bold letters a Y and D on it, and she was wearing Jeans with Sneakers, also she has bright blue eyes and a Tan Skin Ton as she smiles for her win, the one in the blue car was upset as he looks at The girl as he walks up to her as he's frown turned into a smile.

"You know you could have taking it easy for me, Lena" said the boy in Blue, he wore a Blue Vest with Grey Jeans, he had Blond Hair and Blue Eyes with Fair Skin Complexion Tone, he give a high five to Lena as she rolled her eyes playfully, "I would have won if I saved enough juice from my last race" said the boy in blue as he pouts.

"Aww don't worry Travis The Blur Woods" said Lena as she playfully rubs Travis hair to his defeat, "By the way, we need to talk" Lena said pulling him close to say it low in his ear as a Man with long hair wrapped up Appear to them.

"Ahem, Ladies and Gents, may I give our Winner, Ms. Yellow Demon her prize" said the guy as he reveals 1200.00 Dollers wrapped in a rubber band as the crowd cheer, "Here you go mistress of the road" said the guy as he bows jokely as he hands her the money.

"Thanks Chuck" Lena said as she puts the money in her pants pocket as the guy known as Chuck rise both hands up to get the crowds to stop talking.

"Listen up everyone, who ever wants to race in our last race of tonight, please place your money in this hat, the amount will be 500.00 Dollers for each Racer" said Chuck as the crowd cheered, "...Here's the deal, only Six Drivers in this race, get your cars ready and meet me at my car" Chuck said walking away with a stern look, "Hey Yellow Demon, I'll give you about 20 minutes to get your car ready for the next race okay. Oh and Blur, I heard you say your car was not in it's best because of the last race, use that time to refuel" Chuck said giving a nod to Lena as he walked off s a few girls come up running to him.

Lena nods back as Travis and her walked off as a guy in a Red Hoodie watch them walk off as he rubbed his head, Lena looked around as Travis notice a shadow figure was seen jumping through as he took Lena by the shoulder as she looked to him.

"Wait stop Lena" said Travis looking around, "There's someone here...Who's there?!" Travis said firm as he pulled out a Blue Device like Object looking like a Mini Car Engine Cell Phone with a Keyhole.

"There's no one there Travis, look, I thought we talk about making our Duo into a..." Lena said being cut off as a Monster Appears knocking them both down as they looked up to see a Metal Man in a knight Armor with Green Eyes, "...A Trio, I guess you were right Blur" said Lena as she jumps up along with Travis as she pulled out a Mini Car Engine Yellow Device with a Keyhole, "Ready!" Lena said firmly.

"Ready!" Travis said firmly

The Two Young Drivers place their Color coded keys into the Engine Cell Phone as they turn it as they was engolfed in two Glowing energies, Blue for Travis and Yellow for Lena, as they Appear Morph, Their Helmets was the Same except Travis had a Blue Helmet with a Male Shape with Silver Shoulder Pads and Belt, on the Chest it had a Blue Nitro Energy on Travis and a Yellow Nitro Energy on Lena as she had a Skirt on her Uniform and with a Car like Visor, They pose as Lena drew her Nitro Signal Hammer and Travis draw his Nitro Exhaust Blaster as the Metal Man waves his hand as Monsters was surrounding them.

"Give up, Humans and hand over the Nitro Crystals to the glory of Raditron, so says I, Burma" said the Metal Man Burma drawing a ray gun.

"You really think we'er going down with out a fight? Bring it on Tin Man" Travis said as he started to blast at the Monstes as some want down as he aims for Burma, "Say nighty night" said Travis as he fires a shot at Burma as it's eyes glowed Red as it took in the Blast through his ray gun as Burma fires on them as Travis fall down sparks flying off his suit as Lena jumped in the Air jumping to Burma.

"Hyuu...Nitro Signal Hammer! Strike!" Lena said Stricking Burma as a few Sparks flow off him as he stugger back, "Wait there's more" said Lenaas a few Solders close in on her as the light on her Hammer turned Red as she slams the ground as the Monster and Soldiers turned a bright red as they stopped in their movement, "Red means STOP! Go Travis!" Lena said as she jumps out of the way as Travis starts to blast at the frozen soldiers as well as the Frozen Burma.

"Whoa! Good plan Lena, but there's one thing I want to know though" Travis said turning to Lena as she looked at him both eyes coming together as they both know they were, "...Why! Do I have to be the one to get hit!" said Travis as Burma rose up slowly.

"Because I said so, I'm in Charge remember" Lena said countering him as they Argue as Burma's eyes turned Green as it walked away Teleporting, Lena notice and stopped Travis by waving her hand.

"Dang! He got away...We should get back to the race" said Lena as she turns back to normal form as Travis does the same.

"Yeah...I agree. Hey! What were you going to say to me?" Travis said kindly looking at her, "I mean you said you wanted to talk right?" said Travis as they slowly walked looking around.

"Right, well I was going to say we make a good team right?" Lena said looking at Travis, as Travis rubbed his head nodding, "Because I think we are a good Duo, but I think we need a New Member on the team, The Monster attacks is getting tougher" said Lena waiting for a Answer as Travis stopped to think.

"Well...I think we are doing pretty good as we are" Travis said giving a strug, "We have only been fighting Grunts and well...Lt's mostly, so let's stay a Duo...After all if we needed a extra member, would'nt we have three more to begin with" said Travis with a smile before hearing a few Sirens in the Distence as they both looked at each other running back to the crowd, "Police are on their way guys! We have to get moving everyone" Travis said as Chunk nods his head.

"Okay everyone, you all know the drill, get in your cars and go, if you don't have one" Chunk said Rolling his eyes, "You can go with me" said Chunk kind of dismay, as he said those words everyone was running like Chickens with there heads cut off.

Travis and Lena looked at each other and nodded running to their cars driving away as the person in the Red Hoodie watch as he walked away getting into his car driving away, Thw whole lot full of Young Drivers and the crowds all was gone some running trying to get away, a few cop cars arrive to the racing lot as they looked around as four cops got out, they siganl the others to search the streets for any strugglers out there.

"Who are they trying to fool huh?" The One Cop said looking at his partner and the other two cops, "I mean, small that, it's gasolean, we may have to tape off this area" said The One Cop as the others nod.

"We can try but...They will try to find a different area to race in, Anyways" said The Second Cop as he looked down getting a glair from his partner, "We can rope it off, and how about putting a Camrah in place?" The Second Cop said looking around.

"Good idea!" The Two Other Cops said as the first one shook his head.

"Rookies" said The First Cop shaking his head as he radio it in.

Meanwhile on the Moon above Earth The Metal Man known as Burma Appear walking on the moon as he bows down as a Red light glowed as three figures appear out of it, One was a Humanoid Woman who walked up to Burma with her Glowing Red Eyes behind Red Rimmed Glasses.

Did you find Octane on Earth, or his Nitro Tech?" said The Woman with violet purple hair with a evil smile.

"Not Octane, but I found his Nitro Tech" Burma said as he looked up, "But the tech is being use by the Humans of this Planet, Known as Teenager's, Dr. Fusbro Ma'am" said Burma as he notice Dr. Fusbro giving him the Stand up gaster as he stood up.

"Really now? Hmm Octane sure does like the Third Rock from the Sun" The Woman name Dr Fusbro said as she thinks about it, "We are taking a Trip to Earth, We are going Nitro Hunting" said Dr. Fusbro as all four beings Teleport to Earth like Shooting Stars.

The Next Day, People from all over Balcon City comes to see the Racing Circuit, The Whole Staduim was Pecked with People all around the world from Blue Hill City, Highland City, Crown City, and Alpine City, they have all come for the Event.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the Racing Circuit! I'm Ken and I will be your host for the Evening" said Ken excited on the Mic as the Crowd cheered loudly, "Let the Racers get into Position" Ken said as eight cars got to the Starting Line behind the Starting Car, "Alright! Get Ready! Get Set! GO!

The Cars take their first Lab with the starting car who was driven by the Mayor of the town, as the crowd cheer, there was two people who was sitting by each other, it was Lena and Travis, Lena was wearing a Sleeveless Denim-Vest with a White T-Shirt underneath and Yellow Shorts with Action Girl on it with Yellow and White Comfortable Sneakers, Travis was wearing a Tan Shirt with a Blue Jacket and gray sweatpants with Blue Tennis Shoes. Just then someone was standing in there row.

"Hello guys, I'm Christopher Collins JR, but you can call me Chris, all my friends does" Christopher said with a smile as Travis and Lena looked up towards him as Chris sat down shaking Travis's and Lena's hands, Chris was wearing a Red T-Shirt that has a Black Claw Mark in the middle of it and he sports black joggers with black sneakers and He also sports a black wrist watch on his right hand.

"Hey I'm Travis Woods, good to meet you Chris" Travis said being kind as Lena stood up.

"Hi I'm Lena Hayter, nice to meet you" Lena said with a smile as there eyes meet.

"You know it's good to meet The Blue Blur and The Yellow Demon" Chris said as both Teens eyes want wide as Chris gives them a wink, "What?! I like to race too, i was there last night watching you two race each other" said Chris with a sly grin with a speechless Travis and Lena.

Travis and Lena stared a look before looking at Christopher as a Earthquack happen shaking the whole arena as the Cars came to a complete stop, just then Burma and a crowd of Soldiers appeaer with him as the crowd felt frighten, with all eyes looking at the crowd, only Travis and Lena notice a person in a clock as the person turned to them it was a young lady with stern eyes as she give a nod to them, they give one back.

"What should we do Lena?" Travis said low as he points to Chris.

"Let's get moving, looks like Burma won't make a move yet. Best move is to go before he strikes..." Lena said as she slowly got up to walk to the stair cast as the crowd wonder in shock of what will happen.

Back to Burma on the Field:

"We have arrive, searching for the Targets" Burma said as he scans the Stands of people who were terrfied and worried, as Travis slowly got up everyone's eyes was still on the field, except Chris looked up in time seeing Travis go down the steps as he jumps up to fellow.

"Hey! T..T..Travis? Wait for me, What are you and Lena doing?" Chris said fellowing behind the unsespecting Travis.

"Lena?...Lena Where are you?" Travis said looking around as the stands was empty of People working in them, just then Lena jumped out with the hoodie Figure, "Lena we have to help the people get out of here before that Tinman attacks. Don't you agree Anika?" said Travis looking at the Hoodie Figure name Anika as she took off her hood, she was a Beautiful Young girl around the same age as Travis and Lena, she had Long White Hair and Hazel Eyes, with Tan Skin Tone.

"You two will have to fight them off together" Anika said looking at them with a serious look and tune, "Unless you two had help...With this" said Anika as she reveal the Red Nitro Charge Morpher and Key as she had a small smile as Lena and Travis both smile as a sound was alerted as all three looked to see Burma standing there with Red Eyes Blairing.

"Stop! Humans, Under Raditron Orders!" Burma said Charging towards them as Chris was shocked seeing Travis and Lena pulled out there Morphers as they Morph into their Suits, Burma sent out a Sonic Wave sending the three back as Chris coverd his Ears as Travis, Lena, and Anika fall to the floor as the two rangers demorph still worn out fron thir fight with Burma and tired from late night racing, Anika dropped the Red Morpher with Burma slowly walking in.

"Oh no...I should help, what would Coach do" Chris said thinking it over as he ran up kicking Burma down as he picked up the Red Morpher and Red Key as he place them together as a Red Spark engolf him, "Whoa?! That was...Awesome!" said Chris as Burma got up as he was blairing Red Eyes, "Uh Oh...He's mad...What now guys?!" Chris said Worried as Lena and Travis stood by Chris.

"You do this Rookie" Travis said showing his Blue Morpher and Key, "Ready Lena?" said Travis.

"Ready" said Lena showing her Yellow Morpher and Yellow Key.

"Nitro Charger! Set Go!" They both said together.

Morphing Phase:

Travis Swing his arms as his body glow Blue as he spin around fast as his Ranger Suit Appear, he cross the Line with a Blue Helmet as a Photo Finish, Travis Suit was all Blue with a Silver like Vest connect to a Silver Belt, the Center of his Chest had a Blue Nitro Charge Latters, Blue Gloves with a Silver Line and Blue Boots with a Silver Line, his Helmet was Blue with Silver Strips with a V Shape Visor.

Lena Swings her arms as her body glow Yellow as she spin around fast as her Ranger Suit Appear, she cross the Line with a Yellow Helmet as a Photo Finish, Lena's Suit was all Yellow with a Silver like Vest Connect to the Silver Belt, The Center of her chest had a Yellow Nitro Charge Latters, Yellow Gloves with a Silver Line and Yellow Boots with a Silver Line, her Helmet was Yellow with Silver Strips with a V Shape Visor.

Endng Morphing Phase:

They Appear Morph as Chris was wide eye with excitment as they nod to him.

"That's how it's done Rookie, Now Suit up while we take on Burma" Travis said with a Smug Grin under his Helmet.

"Remember, you're a ranger now...Does not mean we're your protecters" Lena said with a Smile of kindness under her Helmet as they charge towards Burma.

"Right...Here I come" Chris said Unsure as he looked at the Morpher as he gets serieos, "Okay! Nitro Charger! Set Go!" said Chris as he turns the Key.

Morphing Phase:

Chris Swing his arms as his body glow Red as he spin around fast as his Ranger Suit Appear, he cross the Line with a Red Helmet as a Photo Finish, Chris's Suit was all Red with a Silver Vest that Connect to his Silver Belt, on his Chest was a Red Nitro Charge Litters, Red Gloves with Silver Lines on it, Red Boots with a Silver Line on it, and a V Shape Visor.

Ending Morphing Phase:

"Alright! I'm a Power Ranger, Let's get Nitro!" Chris said as a beep came through his Morpher, as he looks at it, "Huh?" said Chris in Confusing as he brings it to his face as a Bright Light blinded him as he came too he saw Two Swords as he took them.

"Those are your Nitro Duel Swords, use them smart kid" Anika said with a stoic look on her face.

"Kid?! But we're the same age!"Chris said as he turned back to te battle ahead as Lena and Travis was knocked down Sparks flying everywhere, Chris firmly had his swords, "Nows not the time to Argue, Everyone needs our help" said Chris giving a Fighting pose as he jumped over Travisand Lena as he double kicks Burma as a Red Energy sends the Metal Man flying back on the Racing Field as people started screaming as the Three Rangers ran out the people give a more easy look.

"Look?! It's the Power Rangers! Delta Force has saved Us" One Man said with joy as the crowd started talking among themselves.

"No there not Delta Force, there Suits are different" One Woman said.

"See that is why I wanted to stay home instead of being here Father" said a Young Boy with Pale Fair Skin tone, with Black Hair and Blond High Lights and Purple High Lights in his hair.

"Shirogane? I know how you feel Son, but nows not the time" Shirogane's Father said, he looked like a Older Shirogane with Black Hair with Grey Sideburns.

Burma got up as the Rangers Ready their Weapons.

"Who are you humans?" Burma said with Angry

"We are" Chris said being the first to say it.

"The Power Rangers" Lena said adding on.

"Nitro Force" Travis said finishing it

The Rangers ran towards Burma as he summons a few Soldiers to battle them, the Three want in their on ways fighting off the soldiers, Lena Hit a few with her Nitro Hammer as Yellow Smoke shot up as they fall over, over with Travis as he Roundhouse kicked a few Soldiers down, he charged up a shot in his Nitro Blaster as he shot it sending the Soldiers back as Blue Smoke as they fall back, Chris want running in with his Nitro Duel Swords as he slices a few Soldiers as Sparks fly off as Chris leaps in the Air as he Charge his Swords as he comes down taking a group down as Red Smoke erupts behind as Burma was scanning the Three Rangers as they come together to fight Burma, he takes out a Sword aimed at the three rangers as he charge into The Rangers.

The Rangers and Burma fought evenly as Chris holds Burma back as they Clash Swords Lena ready her Hammer as she Swings it Burma jumped in the Air missing the Hit as Travis Blas Burma down as he Sparks hitting the Ground, at once the three morphers beep siganl the Rangers.

"Rangers, Combine your weapons at once" Anika said as they look at their Weapons.

Travis hit a Button as his Blaster became a Connon like, Chris nodded as he looks at his Sword he puts them together as it became one Sword he place it on top of Travis's Blaster, Lena hit a button on her Hammer as a Blaster was on top of the Hammer as she place it on top of Chris's Sword.

"Nitro! Cannon! Online" The Teamed Yalled as they took their place as Burma slowly rose as they lock on him.

"Ready!" Chris said Firmly

"Set!" Travis said Firmly

"Fire!" Lena said Firmly

The Shot fire a Three Color Spear of Red, Yellow, and Blue, as it hit Burma as he Eletricuty and Spark as he Blow up, The Crowd cheered their Heroes as they stood cheering them on.

"Wow! This is what it's like to be a Ranger guys?" Chris said waving to the crowd.

"Yep, but it's not always fun and games" Lena said looking around.

"This...Is...Awesome! I wonder did the other Ranger Teams had this kind of Populer Reaction?" Travis said happy as Anika had a small smile.

"We need Four for Teleport" Anika said still under the stands as she and the four Rangers Teleport out of Thin Air from the crowd as they cheered there heroes.

The Three Rangers as well as Anika Arrive in a Space Age Base, Chris was looking around in "Awe" while Travis and Lena took off their Helmets placing it on a Dish Board, Chris notice them as he did the same, Anika took off her Hoodie as she walked ahead in as she turns around.

"Travis, Lena, Show Chris how everything work then bring him in the Computer Room" Anika said as they nod to her as she nods her head back.

"Okay, here you place your Morpher and let it Charge" Lena said as she place her Morpher into a Charger under the latter Yellow Y as her Suit Appear in the Continer as she turned back to normal, "There, now you will be able to use your powers for at least a...Week, Right Travis?" said Lena.

"I believe so, I remember not using my powers for a few days and still able to morph later on that day" Travis said placing his Morpher under the latter Blue B as his Suit Appear in the Continer as he turned normal, "Plus it was fun counting down the last few minutes of charge left in the Morpher, Hahaha, While fighting Robots" said Travis as Lena rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You know correct me if I am wrong Trav, didn't you run out of energy and cryed for me to save you" Lena said as Travis stopped laughing as he blush trying not to feel bad as Lena and Chris laugh.

"So...I place my Morpher here?" Chris said looking at the Red R in front of him as Lena nods polite as Chris looks at his Cell Phone Morpher as he smiles at it, he place it in as a Red Suit Appear in the Continer as he turned back to normal as Chris checks himself over, "Whoa! Power Down for sure" said Chris amaze.

"Hahaha, Don't worry Chris, it's the Surge from the Suit being place here" Lena said pointing to the three suits in front of them, "After all The Morphing Grid, is a Mystery Energy Source" said Lena as she welcomes Chris into the Base as he notice two more Suits making the Total of Five.

"Umm, where are the two other Rangers? Lena, Travis, I know I'm new here but..." Chris said Puzzle.

"Oh yeah, those two rangers have not been picked yet" Travis said looking at the suits, "Until you joined Chris it was just the two of us, me and Lena" said Travis as he walked in giving a head nod for Chris to walk in.

"Wow! Well at lest i am not the last member, Hahaha, so Who created The Morphers? Was it Anika?" Chris said looking around for Anika as she rolled her eyes, just the a beam of light formed into a head as Chrus dropped to the floor as Travisand Lena laugh, the light formed into a face.

"To who created The Morphers as you call it, It was I. Hello Christopher Collins, I am Octane" The Face known as Octane said looking at Chris, "Welcome to the Base of The Power Rangers Nitro Charge and The Hope of your city and The World" said Octane as Chris Got up easy as Travis and Lena helped him up.

"..W...WH...What are you?" Chris said still shocked by all of it.

"I am a Alien from the Planet Petrole, Long ago I defeated a Great Evil at a Great Price" Octane said as Traviis and Lena looks down as Chris notice with a rise Eyebrow, "I lost my Human Form, and I am Force to be a Energy Being before you" said Octane as Anika walks up.

"I believe it is time Octane Sir, give him the Oath" Anika said with a small smile.

"I believe you are right Anika. Step Forward Christopher Collins, you have taking the Next Gen Step into the Power Rangers Family, Rule One Never use Your Use Your Powers For Personal Gain, Rule Two Never Start a Fight Unless Provoke, Rule Three You Must Never Say Your a Power Ranger, Do you understand the words all Rangers have heard before you and after you?" Octane said Wiseful Words as Chris nods.

"I hear you Loud and Clear Octane, I won't let you down" Chris said as Lena place a hand in the Center of Chris and Octane, as Chris place his hand on top of Lena's, she looked over at Travis and Anika, "Come Blue Blur and join us Anika" said Lena as Traviswalks over and place his hand on Chris's hand as Anika slowly walked over as she place her hand o top of Travis's hand.

"You Humans and you're weird Friendship" Anika said.

"3...2...1, Power Rangers!" Thwe Whole Group and Octane said it along with them.

Chapter 2 Go With The Flow

Author's Note:This has been Episode 1 oif Power Rangers Nitro Charge, I hope you all enjoy it, before anyone thinks of it, yes it is a Car Themed Power Rangers, there is a different Car Themed Story By G-man672 called Power Rangers Grand Prix, it is a good story and a good read pkease Check out when you get the chance, Also G-man672 beat me to the Finish Line by making it by the Nose Win getting his Car Themed Rangers lol.

Third Author's Note: Also if you like, you can submit a Monster of The Week. Oh and I need a General as well please, thanks everyone, I'll Place a Character List of what the Monster can be, if you like too Submit :-D, Enjoy your Weekend and May the Power Protect You All :-D.

Name: Age:

Race:  
Gender:  
Personailty:

Appearance:

Normal Clothes:

Bio:

Dream Goal:

Extra Info:

Rangers:

Name: Christopher (Crimson) Collins JR (JMac)

Nickname: Crimson Draco

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Draco duel swords

Age: 16

Race: Human-African American

Gender: Male

Personality:Crimson is a cold person and he has a fiery spirit. He rarely smiles and when it comes to his emotions he tries to have distant as possible although he fails when it comes to his teammates. Even though Crimson is like this he is a selfless person and is willing to risk his life for the safety of others Crimson has a lot of trust issues. He rarely trusts anyone and if his trust is broken then it's hard to for that bond again. At the end of the day though Crimson has a soft spot for his teammates and he ultimately treats them like a family.

Appearance: Crimson is 6'0, he weighs 155{mostly muscle}. He has wild spiky hair that is a darker shade of red and he has silver eyes. Crimson also has a scar that looks like a tiger claw mark going down his chest. Also, he is very muscular because of his hard training. Lastly, Crimson has a heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes.

Normal Clothes: Crimson wears a red t-shirt that has a black claw mark in the middle and he sports black joggers with black sneakers. He also sports a black wrist watch on his right hand.

Family: Christopher (Blaze) Collins SR Father(deceased) Kity Collins(deceased).

Bio: When Crimson was 10 he lost both his parents in a car accident forcing him to go into foster care. After spending so much time without being adopted at 16 Crimson was set up with an apartment where he now lives.

Hobbies: Playing video games, reading, watching movies.

Dream Goal: To save the world and protect his new friends.

Name: Lena (Yellow Devil) Hayter (Chainsew Cheerleader)

Nickname: Yellow Devil (Her street name,so only other racers would call her this.)

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: A hammer type weapon, Yellow accents with a black body save for the grey metal plates that resemble traffic lights.

Age: 16

Race: Human-Caucasian and Native-American - Caucasian (Her mother's side)/Native American (Her father's side)

Gender: Female

Personality: Outgoing and risk taking,has a tendency to get jump into anything without thinking and will never back down from a challenge,which often leads her and her friends into trouble.

Appearance: 5'6 in height,her skin is slightly tan due to her mixed genetics whilst her hair is black (like her father's) and tends to grow quickly,even if she cuts it so it's quite long, she has her mother's bright blue eyes.

Normal Clothes: Has a tendency to stick towards shorts and jeans,wearing comfortable sneakers alongside a sleeveless denim-vest with a white t-shirt underneath. (her clothes are majorly Yellow with accents of white on her shoes and via her shirt.)

Family: Her father's still alive,with her mother having gone missing three years ago (I have no idea what to name them,so good luck there.)

Bio: A street racer,this risk taking teen is constantly sneaking out at night to race against other drivers in the dead of night,illuminated by only the lights of the streets,occasionally having to run away from the cops,she races away her troubles and the grief of her mother's disappearance.

Hobbies: Street racing.

Dream Goal: To become the number one racer in the illegal street scene and,eventually,make her way to official tracks.

Extra Info: Her car was customly made and painted by her,so it's naturally blue and the tires's rims are a reflective chrome Topaz Yellow.

Name: Travis (The Blue Blur) Woods (Quantum Bewear)

Nickname: The Blue Blur

Ranger Color: Blue

Ranger Weapon: Exhaust Blaster

Age: 17

Race: Human-Australia-American

Gender: Male

Personailty: He's cocky and likes to show of, but it usually doesn't go too far that he's a nuisance. He's overall pretty nice and enjoys helping people, but at times can get incredibly serious.

Appearance: Ear length straight blonde hair, blue eyes, fair complexion

Normal Clothes: tan shirt with blue jacket, gray sweatpants and blue tennis shoes.

Family: Ian Woods (father), Enda Woods (mother)

Bio: Was born in Australia but his parents moved to the US soon after so he's been there his whole life. Had a pretty normal childhood with his parents but things changed as a teenager. One morning he found out his childhood best friend was murdered, giving him a drive to fight injustice and become a ranger.

Hobbies: Researches past Ranger Teams

Dream Goal: Archeologist

Extra Info: Australian accent, often says "g'day" and "mate".

Mentor and Allies:

Name: Octane (Ranger Red 2.3)

Age: Over 2,000 Years Old

Race: Petrolen

Gender: Male

Personailty: Wise, Kind, Bold, Friendly to all unless Angered, Knows the right thing to say, and a Father Figure.

Appearance: (Present Look) Glowing Head, Bold Headed. (Past Look) Long Blue Hair in a Warrior's Tail, Blue Bright Eyes with Warrior Marks on his Face, Strong Build, Tan Skin Tone.

Normal Clothes: Warrior Robe, Baggy White Shaggy Pants,

Family: Unknown Family on Pertrol, Anona Tel (Adoptive Daughter).

Bio: Octane is from the Planet Petrole, he travel the vastness of Space when he came into battle with Raditron on a Young Earth it ended with both beings sealed away, 2,000 years later Octane still keeping his vow tp protect Earth and the universe. Hobbies: keeping the rangers safe and training them, building new weapons and Zords for the team as well Dream Goal: To insure The Universe is safe from Evil Extra Info: He Travel to Different Planets and is allied to Dinozenoid, Earth, Petrole, Savenger, and Many other Worlds.

Name: Anika Tal

Nickname: Little Hope (Octane)

Age: 17

Race: Savager

Gender: Female

Personailty: cold towards new people she meets, looks to Octane for Advice and later one of the rangers on how to be Human.

Appearance: Long White Hair, Hazel Eyes, Tan Skin Tone, Necklace and Earrings

Normal Clothes: White Backless Blouse, White baggy pants,

Family: Unknown Family,Octane (Adoptive Father)

Bio: Anona was Born on Planet Savagen, she was to young to know her planet wel as she was Rescue by Octane before her planet was destroy by a fellower of Raditron, she looks to Octane as a Father and trust him without Question

Hobbies: Climbing Trees, Training,

Dream Goal: to find a Group of her people from her Planet

Extra Info: has a Neckless of Savagen as a Mark of becoming a Sage, Her Earrings belong to her Mother and Grandmother as that was the last thing she remember from her Family.

Name: Sophia Turner-(Ranger Red 2.3)

Nickname: Soph, Auntie Sophia, Sophia the Builder.

Age: 27

Race: Human-African-American

Gender: Female

Personality: Fair and Square, Kind Hearted but firm.

Appearance: Curly Brown Long Hair, Hazel Eyes, Dark Tan Skin Tone.

Normal Clothes: Red Button up Shirt, Dark Blue Denim Jeans, Trade Mark Googles

Family: Samuel Turner (Father), Martha Turner (Mother), Deanne Turner (Younger Sister).

Bio: Sophia moved to Heighten View City to follow her dreams of becoming a Race Car Driver, she takes her time racing and fixing on cars in her shop called The Nitro Pit.

Hobbies: Fixing on Cars, Reading.

Dream Goal: Making sure her Nephew is safe and sound

Extra Info: Sophia wants to build and drive the fastest Car ever made.

Enemies:

Name:Raditron (Ranger Red 2.3)

Age: Over 2,000 Years Old

Race: Warzonen

Gender: Male

Personailty: Well balance Leader, Study Mind

Appearance: Fiary Yellow Eyes and Razor Sharp Claws, with Four Exesut ports in the back

Normal Clothes: Battle Armor with a Battle Helmet

Bio: Raditron has the power and resource to take over worlds and Universes, the one planet he wanted most was Earth becauseof it's Amazing Powers, only he saw the Power Earth has, and his Mortal Enemy Octane who sealed him away in the Void.

Dream Goal: To Recreate The World in his Image, at any cost

Extra Info: has heard of The Power Rangers on Earth, he Respects Malware the most.

Name: Dr. Lauramine Fusbro

Age: Over 2000 years old

Race: Petrolen

Gender: Female

Personality: She has that looks can be deceiving about her. She appears as sweet person, but in reality she is vindictive and devious. She causes everyone pain. She is loyal only to Raditron. She is the second in command. She is very intelligent as she creates all sorts of devices.  
Appearance: She has violet purple hair and crimson red eyes. She has a silver tannish skin tone. She is in good shape as she got trained in various fighting styles.  
Normal Clothes: She has a dark purple shirt with a black skirt and a lab coat and combat boots. In battle, her outfit transforms into a dark purple battle suit. She has her trusty sword and energy stealing gun. (It is like a taser but it fires out a syringe at its victim.

Bio: She was once friends with Octane as well as lovers. However when she showed him the designs of special car parts as a weapon to defend the universe, Octane did not see it to defend the universe but it was a weapon that will destroy the universe. As a result of the falling out, Lauramine meets Raditron. As she showed him the designs, Raditron can see how evil Lauramine can be. As the two start training together for conquest, Lauramine decided to join him. She decided to end things with Octane when she ambushed him at the place where they worked together. Lauramine picked up all of her reasearch and designs from there as she betrayed Octane and broke his heart. However when she learned that Octane escaped with the Nitro Charge powers, Lauramine is furious as she decides to get back at Octane.

Dream Goal: To destroy the universe with Raditron

Extra Info: She got pregnant with Octane's child but she sent it away to Earth just to hurt Octane even more.

Name: Sparkacus Age: Over 2,000 Years Old

Race:  
Gender:  
Personailty:

Appearance:

Normal Clothes:

Bio:

Dream Goal:

Extra Info:

Name: Age:

Race:  
Gender:  
Personailty:

Appearance:

Normal Clothes:

Bio:

Dream Goal:

Extra Info:


End file.
